Of Fury and a Woman's Wrath
by mycrazylife
Summary: The simplest of mistakes often have the worst repercussions. Too bad Roku had to learn that the hard way.


**disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM  
**

* * *

**Of Fury and a Woman's Wrath**

**---**

"Damn you're boring," Mayu yawned, pulling the tip of her hat over her eyes. Her companion merely continued meditation, showing no signs of hearing her at all.

A storm blue eye peeked from underneath the straw hat. It looked for the most part indifferent, but there was that slight twinkle of mischief that gave away that _something _was definitely up.

"So, I heard from Qillaq today," she began, leaning back against the tree. She knew he'd continue to meditate, but she wanted someone to talk to. And when Mayu wanted someone to talk to, _someone _was going to listen. "Apparently Kota's not gotten any better with her waterbending. According to Seal Hide, she wrecked a boat with a misplaced wave."

No response.

She sighed. Her grandfather had always told her that if you couldn't beat them, join them. She was beginning to think he was right.

Mayu slowly pulling the hat off her head and straightened her body. She tried to copy Roku's stiff posture, but failed. _Guess the stick up the ass thing is true, _she silently joked.

She peered again at her companion. He seemed deep in concentration. Too deep for the girl's liking.

Finally, she'd had enough. Crouching like a cat on the forest floor, she slowly crawled her way to where he sat. He still didn't acknowledge her existence. Snarling, she pounced on him.

The girl, in her frustration, had forgotten to calculate the hill they were sitting on. In a mass of limbs and colorful clothing, they went rolling down the side of the hill. Mayu grunted and kicked out, trying to regain her footing to stop. Her wish came true when she hit a rather large tree.

"Smooth move," she mumbled. Pulling herself loosely to wobbly feet, she rubbed her arm. She ran through some basic airbending techniques; a measure to see that everything was still working properly. Satisfied nothing was broken, and that the bruises would heal eventually, she turned her attention to Roku. "Hey, I'm sorr—"

Her companion was laid out flat on the ground. A few of his limbs were covered by leaves, giving him the appearance of a sleeping drunk. Mayu still checked his heartbeat to be sure he wasn't dead. It was even.

_He couldn't have slept through that. _She checked his breathing, feeling the soft rise and fall of his chest under her fingertips. "Huh?"

Something clicked in her brain. Hesitantly, she brought her fingers up to his right eye and gently pulled the lid back. Sure enough, the usual golden eye was glowing.

She huffed. "Slipped off into the Spirit World without as much as a warning?!" she yelled into his deaf ear. As it usually was when he was in this state, yelling did nothing. So she slapped his cheek for good measure.

The young airbender stood straight. She brushed some of the dirt off her butt and turned wrath filled eyes on her vacationing friend. A smirk began painting itself across her features. Her intent was loud and clear. If only Roku was awake to see it.

--

A few hours later, the Avatar returned to his body with an exhausted sigh. "Maybe I should send Mayu after Enma next time," he muttered, eyes still closed. "She could annoy the information out of him."

He tried to stretch his arms out to accompany the yawn he released. His hands were soon met with hard wood. Golden eyes snapped open in fear. He swiftly created a flame with his finger, and proved his fears true. He was trapped.

In a box.

In the ground.

"MAYU!!"

There was no answer. He began panicking. Twisting around in the box, he began banging on the sides. Quickly he stopped. What if he was too deep to dig out? What if the only thing keeping him alive at that point was the box?

That didn't help the panicking.

Twisting again, he felt something scratching at the inside of his robes. Fearing for the worst, he reached deep inside and pulled the nuisance out quickly. His finger readied to burn it should it be some wild animal his captors had thrown in for some sick game.

It was a piece of paper. A note to be precise.

He opened it up and bent the flame towards it for more light. Quickly he recognized Mayu's handwriting, and a scowl planting itself on his face. He read the note aloud; half hoping it would wake him up.

_Remember this the next time you decide to run off to the Spirit World and leave ME ALONE and BORED! How deep is it? Find out for yourself. You ARE an earthbender. _

_Love,_

_Mayu_

_Oh, and if I were you I'd put out that flame. Limited oxygen and all. _

Rereading the note, he snuffed out the flame and stared into the darkness above him. He couldn't help but wonder why he even agreed to let her join him.

Sighing, he took a minute to relax and push the girl's image from his mind.

So he was in a box; a coffin in most senses. He didn't know how deep he was. All he really knew was that at the other end, there was a pissed off airbender and no telling how much more pain. Then, the worst thought of all hit him.

"MAYU!" he screamed out, banging harder than before on the coffin's top. "I HAVEN'T LEARNED EARTHBENDING YET!"

--

Somewhere above Roku, sitting atop his newly dug grave, an airbender thought she heard a muffled scream. Mayu laughed, and laid her back onto the ground. As the sun cast waves of soft light through the leaves, she smiled.

"I wonder if he realizes I buried him upside down."

* * *

**A/N: **;) Just another shorty with my original character. She gives Roku so much pain. I have a strong feeling season 3 could prove this to be serious AU, but hey, it's all good. Hope ya enjoy!

**-mcl**


End file.
